Le coeur se réchauffera
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Harry Potter se retrouve du jour au lendemain dans un cachot dès ses quatre ans. Malheureusement pour Albus Dumbledore, l'anniversaire des 15 de Harry changera à jamais son plan diabolique...
1. La pauvre vie de Harry

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

 **Titre :** Le coeur se réchauffera…

 **Résumé :** Harry Potter se retrouve du jour au lendemain dans un cachot dès ses quatre ans. Malheureusement pour Albus Dumbledore, l'anniversaire des 15 de Harry changera à jamais son plan diabolique...

 **Couple :** ? (Mystère…)

 **Message :** Je cherche une bêta pour mes étourderies (grammaire, orthographe, tournure de phrase…)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La pauvre vie de Harry Potter**

Harry leva la tête vers la sortie, dévoilant ses yeux émeraudes ainsi que ses cheveux bruns emmêlés partant dans tous les sens. La trappe de la porte s'ouvrit, la lumière du dehors envahissant la petite salle, pour laisser entrer une main blanche et fripée, appartenant certainement à une personne âgé, qui tenait un plateau avec du pain et de l'eau.

La porte se referma, mettant la pièce de nouveau dans le noir, le jeune homme se trouvant dérrière ayant une apparence à faire peur. Il n'avait jamais peigné ses cheveux en 10 ans, cela étant compliqué sans brosse à disposition. Sur sa peau recouverte de poussière se trouvait également de nombreuses blessures, des bleus ainsi que des coupures et ses yeux ne possédaient plus cette lueur d'innocence qu'ont les enfants de cette âge. Il n'avait également jamais vu la lumière du jour, ni une quelconque éclairage suffisant, excepté pour les entraînements qui finissaient généralement par de nombreux sorts de tortures comme le doloris. Le jeune Potter n'avait plus parlé depuis ses quatre ans, en raison d'une douleur constante dans sa gorge à cause des cris de douleur irritant la gorge lorsque trop nombreux. Il ne se rappelait de son ancienne vie qu'avec difficulté, tellement celle-ci semblait lointaine.

Le pauvre garçon avança avec difficulté vers le plateau, ayant l'habitude de s'orienter avec ses mains dans le noir, il tapota alors sur le plat, sa main rencontrant finalement le verre d'eau fraîche. Il s'empressa de l'approcher de sa bouche pour boire le continue avec avidité.

Le coeur battant, le jeune homme sentit l'eau couler le long de sa gorge, lui faisant un immense bien, finissant le verre, l'héritier des Potter lâcha un soupir de plaisir et de soulagement en ne sentant plus la douleur dans sa gorge désormais apaisé. Une fois le verre d'eau reposé, Harry prit le pain et en arracha une partie, petit bout par petit bout, pour les mettre dans sa bouche. Le brun mâcha lentement, savourant au maximum de peur que son maigre repas disparaisse si vite.

Harry adorait le pain.

Après tout il n'avait mangé que ça depuis 10 ans.

Flash Back:

Le jeune Harry se rappellait du jour où ce vieil homme avait frappé à la porte de la maison de ses relatifs. Cela était arrivé lors d'une journée fraîche alors que le sol était recouvert d'un tapis blanc humide et crissant sous les pas de chacun.

Son cousin, Dudley Dusley, une grosse baleine ressemblant énormément à son père, était en train de faire un bonhomme de neige et une bataille avec ses amis d'école, qu'il connaissait depuis la maternelle.

Lui, pauvre petit monstre, devait rester là, regardant les autres enfants jouer avec envie, seulement jusqu'à ce que son oncle, Vernon Dusley - grosse baleine sur laquelle était calqué son fils - et sa tante, Pétunia Dusley, une girafe qui avait peur qu'il soit vu par les voisins, le rappèle à l'ordre en lui ordonnant de ranger la maison de fond en comble, pour qu'il ne traîne apparemment plus dans leurs pattes.

L'héritier des Potter commença par la vaisselle, puis fit le linge, malheureusement, d'après sa girafe de tante, il ne la faisait pas assez bien, car d'après elle, les vêtements n'étaient pas bien pliés. Elle lui donna alors gifle qui dû être entendu jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville, tellement le choc paraissait fort sur sa petit joue d'enfant. Après cela, le petit garçon décida de ranger le garage sous le conseil - ou les ordres - de son oncle, ce qui n'était pas facile avec ses petites jambes. Vernon, la grosse baleine, lui donna la plus grande correction de sa vie lorsque le garage se rangea tout seul alors que la grosse baleine pénétrait dans la remise, le rendant rouge et faisant trembler sa moustache de fureur en voyant des objets voler. Suivant ce passage pour le moins douloureux, la sonnette de la porte retentit dans toute la maison, paniquant Pétunia. Sa tante lui demanda de s'enfermer dans le placard pour éviter qu'il saccage leur image publique et ouvrant la porte, une expression d'horreur prit place sur la girafe et la baleine.

\- Vous !? Hurla le couple alors que Vernon devenait blanc comme un linge.

\- Je suis ravi de vous revoir également, salua un homme grand et mince, un vieil homme aux cheveux argentés ainsi qu'une barbe descendant jusqu'à la taille, ses yeux avaient un regard pétillant et pénétrant qui donnait l'impression d'être passé au rayons X.

\- Que faites vous là ? S'exclama l'oncle de Harry.

\- Je viens chercher le jeune Potter pour commencer la théorie en magie, annonça le sorcier

\- Je ne laisserai pas mon neveu aux mains d'un fou ! S'écria la baleine.

\- Vraiment ? D'accord, faites comme bon vous semble, mais vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'envoie une lettre pour signaler votre comportement pour le moins GROTESQUE envers le jeune Harry, n'est ce pas ? Questionna narquoisement le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche.

\- Vous me menacez !? C'est un scandale ! Je suis choqué par votre altitude ! Hurla l'oncle du petit Harry alors qu'il devenait rouge sous la menace. Où alors donnez moi une somme d'argent ! Réclama l'homme qui travaillait dans une usine de perceuse.

\- Évidement, accepta Albus avec un sourire froid. Combien ?

\- 10 000 dollars, exigea la baleine en tendant sa grosse main vers le vieux.

\- Je vous l'enverrais par transaction, signala l'homme aux cheveux d'argents, la mâchoire crispé avant de partir en tenant fermement la main du petit bonhomme - sortit expressément du placard par son oncle - qui peinait à suivre l'adulte.

Pendant tout le chemin, Albus marmonna dans sa barbe en pensant à l'argent qu'il allait devoir dépenser, heureusement, quand enfin son plan serait achevé, le vieil homme recevrait beaucoup plus d'argent, de bijoux et de livres rares comme remerciement.

\- Monsieur ? Interrogea timidement le brun.

\- La ferme sale gosse ! Tu me coûtes déjà 10 000 dollars, grogna Albus en pressant le pas avant de transplaner sans prévenir le gamin.

Fin Flash Back

C'est ainsi qu'il avait atterri dans ce sombre et humide cachot avec pour seule compagnie les rats qui mangent les restes de sa nourriture. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles et creusent, lui se disant qu'avant il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait pire que chez son oncle et, comme il se trompait à cette époque. Les souvenirs de son premier entraînement lui revient en mémoire, le jour où ses illusions, ses espoirs de connaître le bonheur étaient partis en fumées.

Flash Back :

Harry rentrait dans la salle, il avait 7 ans et c'était son premier entraînement en magie. La pièce était très simple, avec les murs d'un beige apaisant, un parquet en guise de sol et il y avait des armoires avec des armes à l'intérieur ainsi qu'une porte au fond de la petite pièce. D'ailleurs celle-ci s'ouvrit pour dévoiler le vieil homme qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis 3 ans, car sa théorie avait été enseigné par un homme, un professeur particulier drôlement gentil avec lui.

\- Tu es prêt ? Interrogea le vieil homme en se positionnant devant lui.

\- Pour ? Questionna le jeune homme.

\- Un combat évidement, s'exclama Albus en soupirant d'ennuis.

\- Heu… Mais il ne faut pas que je m'entraîne d'abord ? Demanda le brun.

\- Pourquoi tu aurais besoin de t'entraîner ? Tu es le survivant, et je n'admettrais aucune erreur ni aucun échec, annonça la voix froide du directeur de Poudlard.

\- Bien monsieur…

Albus Dumbledore, pointa sa baguette sur le petit garçon devant lui et il lui lança un doloris, le pauvre Harry ne pouvant se rappeler du sort que lorsqu'il fût trop tard, le brun étant tombant par terre, en train de trembler, pleurer, sangloter, supplier. L'homme à la paire de lunette en forme de demi-lune arrêta le sort en exigeant que le garçon se leva immédiatement, celui-ci se leva tout de suite, vacillant sur ses jambes affaiblies. Le petit garçon leva sa baguette magique, seulement Albus l'envoya d'abord dans le mur avant qu'il n'est le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour annoncer le sort. En tombant sur le sol, le petit brun sentit une douleur venir d'un seul coup dans son ventre.

\- Relève toi sale mioche ! Ordonna méchamment le vieux aux cheveux blancs en donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre du gamin.

\- J'ai… J'ai mal, sanglota Harry en se tenant les côtes.

\- Ce n'ai pas mon problème, debout ! Voldemort n'attendra pas quand tu seras en plein combat, grogna Albus Dumbledore.

\- S'il vous plaît, murmura le dernier des Potter.

\- D-E-B-O-U-T, articula froidement le dirigeant de l'ordre de phénix.

Harry se leva en pleurant de douleur et le cours continua ainsi. Le jeune Potter pleurait et Albus faisait des remarques méchantes et négatives. En rentrant dans son cachot, le petit garçon s'éfondra en larme, en appelant sa maman à l'aide, il arriva même à regretter son oncle et sa tante.

Fin flash back

Harry lâcha un soupir en calant sa tête sur ses anciens vêtements, il ferme les yeux, souhaitant oublier toute sa vie. Sa triste et merdique vie.

Fermant ses yeux, il oublia tout, même que le lendemain il aurait 15 ans et que sa vie allait changer et qu'une vérité serait dévoilé.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

A la prochaine !


	2. Le soulagement

**Disclamer : ** Rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire et peu être certain personnage.

 **Titre :** Mon coeur se réchauffera

 **Auteur :** Moi même

 **Résumé : ** Harry Potter se retrouve du jour au lendemain dans un cachot dès ses quatre ans. Malheureusement pour Albus Dumbledore, l'anniversaire des 15 de Harry changera à jamais son plan diabolique...

 **Couple** **:** ? (mystère)

 **Message :** Je cherche toujours une bêta pour tous ce qui est problème de français.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le soulagement  
**

Harry se réveille le lendemain en se sentant totalement différent comme si quelque chose avait changé en lui. Le jeune homme passe ses bras autour de lui car les cachots sont frais. Seulement quelque chose l'arrête dans son geste. C'est comme si il y avait une chose inconnue sur son torse. Comme des ballons mais en moins volumineux. La trappe comme tous les matins s'ouvrent alors que le brun a toujours les yeux baissé vers le bas, il a donc de découvrir deux seins recouverts par un t-shirt toujours trop grand malgré les deux bosses. Finalement l'information vient à son cerveau, un hurlement de terreur quitte sa bouche, faisant apparaître une douleur à sa gorge qui depuis des années n'a pratiquement jamais était utilisé. Des larmes quittent ses yeux toujours émeraudes seulement les pupilles sont entourées par un rond gris, les rendant encore plus étonnants. Le garçon devenu une jeune fille ressent des frôlements sur ses bras le faisant sursauter. Quand Harry baisse les yeux, elle découvre des cheveux noirs qui ondulent le long de son coeur toujours aussi maigre et squelettique. Ses cheveux lui rappellent quelqu'un mais qui. En même il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ont les cheveux noirs. L'avantage avec ce changement c'est que ses cheveux ne sont plus emmêlés.

La jeune Potter sort de ses pensées pour voir le plateau de nourriture habituel composé de pain et d'un verre d'eau frais. Elle s'approche de celui-ci a genoux dans le noir pour boire avec reconnaissance la boisson fraîche qui coule dans sa gorge, la soulageant de sa douleur pendant un petit moment.

 **X °°°° X °°°° X**

BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP

Les deux habitants se réveillent en sursaut avant de se précipiter vers la tapisserie avec empressement ne faisant pas attention aux portes qui claquent contre les murs, aux assiettes qu'ils font tomber en passant sans faire attention. En ouvrant l'obstacle en bois, une pièce recouvert d'un arbre généalogique apparaît devant eux. En dessous de la photo de Bellatrix Lestrange anciennement Black et celle de Rodolpus Lestrange se trouve une photo d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux émeraudes avec quelques touches de gris.

Les larmes dévalent les joues de la fidèle mangemort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rapidement suivit de sanglot incontrôlable. Son petit bébé… Son petit trésor apparaît de nouveau sur la tapisserie. Elle s'écroule à genoux en cachant son visage dans ses mains tellement le soulagement est fort. Son mari la rejoint rapidement pour la prendre dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux alors que des larmes de joies tombent également sur le visage de l'homme.

Le couple se souvient encore de l'enlèvement de leur petite fille.

C'était un jour comme les autres, les fleures avaient poussé dans le jardin recouvert de verdure. Ce jour là Bellatrix allait présenter son petit et magnifique bébé au Seigneur du Ténèbres. Malheureusement, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Bella avait choisit une robe en soie de couleur violette avec un nœud noir autour de la taille, la mettant ainsi en valeur. Il y avait même les petites chaussures avec des mini-talons qui allaient avec cette tenue. Un bambin marchant de façon bancale rentra dans sa chambre magnifiquement décoré par ses parents. Plusieurs fois pendant le trajet vers sa maman, la petite fille s'effondra au sol en atterrissant sur les fesses avant d'afficher une mine boudeuse. Elle allait de nouveau tomber, la fille de Rodolphus et Bella s'accrocha à la robe de celle-ci qui sourit tendrement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la pièce pour découvrir qu'il était 10h30 et que Lord Voldemort arriverai à 11h00. Du coup, la jeune maman se pressa pour préparer sa petite merveille à l'arrivée de son maître.

Une explosion retentit dans le hall faisant sursauter Bella et sa petite fille pleura dans ses bras. Son mari rentra en trombe dans la pièce pour voir si sa famille allait bien. Le cœur battant, la jeune fidèle à Voldemort regarda son mari parti de la pièce pour voir le problème. Quelques minutes passèrent, stressant Bellatrix qui se retenaient de se ronger les ongles. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit mais une personne autre que son aimé rentra dans la pièce, Albus Dumbledore, représentant de la lumière, pénètre dans la pièce en transportant magiquement Rodolphus qui était stupéfixé.

\- Bonjour Bella, je suis ravi de vous revoir mais vous avez l'air un peu pâle… Bon peu importe, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Donnez moi votre enfant s'il vous plaît, exigea le vieil homme faussement gentil.

\- Même pas la peine d'y penser vieux fou, laissez ma famille tranquille ! Cria Bellatrix en serrant plus sa fille entre ses bras.

\- Ne me forcé pas à la prendre de force... Je détesterais faire ça, annonça Albus, narquois.

\- Non ! Répliqua la fidèle de Voldemort en espérant que son maître arrive à temps.

\- Bien… Dommage pour vous.

Albus relâcha Rodolphus qui s'écroula au sol sans aucune grâce. Seulement, avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que se soit, le vieil homme envoya un sort d'imperium pour diriger le serpentard. Ses yeux devenaient vitreux et son cerveau embrouillé. Le directeur de Poudlard ordonna au serviteur de Tom Jedusor de prendre le bébé et de lui donner en main propre. L'homme avança automatiquement sous les yeux horrifiés de Bella qui recula à chaque pas de son propre mari en le suppliant de se contrôler. La femme aux cheveux noirs sortit sa baguette magique qui vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Finalement, le mari arracha des bras de sa femme sa petite fille qui pleura sous la brutalité du geste. Rodolphus se dirigea vers le leader de la lumière pour lui remettre sa demande en main propre. Un sourire victorieux apparait sur le visage ridé d'Albus Dumbledore, qui partit en laissant un sort de la mort sur la porte. De plus, il annula le sort impérium, rendant le mari de nouveau normal.

\- Non ! Hurla la femme en se précipitant vers la porte.

Son mari la retient de peu, ne voulant certainement pas perdre sa femme.

\- Lâche moi ! Clara ! Rodolphus, s'il te plaît… Mon bébé… Mon bébé… Je veux mon bébé, sanglota la mère de famille en s'écroulant sur son mari qui laissa tomber des larmes également.

Le seigneur des ténèbres arriva, en faisant attention d'enlever le sortilège de la mort, heureusement qu'il ressent la magie. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le couple en larme alors que Bella essayait toujours vainement de se lever pour retrouver son bébé. Tom comprit. Il avança dans la pièce pour poser ses mains sur l'épaule de chaque parent, partageant ainsi leur douleur. Lord Voldemort, assista à la dernière scène de douleur venant de ce couple qui devenaient de plus en plus fou à fur à mesure des années.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.


	3. La bonne nouvelle

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à J.

 **Titre :** Le cœur se réchauffera

 **Résumé :** Harry Potter se retrouve du jour au lendemain dans un cachot dès ses quatre ans. Malheureusement pour Albus Dumbledore, l'anniversaire des 15 ans de Harry changera à jamais son plan diabolique...

 **Couple :** Mystère

 **Message** **:** Ma bêta est débordé :(... Par moi même ;D

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La bonne nouvelle**

Bellatrix Lestrange se précipite à la cheminé accompagné de son mari pour rejoindre son maître pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. La jeune femme ne prend pas la peine de sécher ses larmes de joie en prenant la poudre de cheminette présent non loin. En atterrissant dans le chateau de Salazar Serpentard, la favorite du maître par en courant rejoindre le bureau de Lord Voldemort suivit de pré par son mari qui ne retient plus ses larmes. Le couple ne prend même pas la peine de toquer pour rentrer, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur.

Tom Jedusor sursaute avant de lever la tête vers l'impertinente. Le sort douloureux aux bords des lèvres seulement il découvre une Bella en larme mais heureuse. Le jeune homme en apparence écarquille les yeux en voyant ses yeux remplis de joie, la jeune femme avance alors vers lui. Quand celle-ci lui annonce que sa petite fille vient de réapparaître sur la tapisserie des Black. Le mage noir se lève, heureux de la nouvelle, mais il n'a pas le temps d'avancer que sa favorite vient se réfugier dans ses bras. En premier temps, Tom reste paralysé par l'audace de sa mangemort favorite avant de lever les bras pour les mettre autour de la taille fine de Bella avec maladresse, peu habitué à faire des câlins, alors que Rodolphus essaye de retrouver un masque impassible malgré ses larmes qui coulent sur ses joues blanches.

Les Malfoy rentrent dans la pièce joliment décorée après avoir toquer pour voir la sœur de Narcissa dans les bras de leur maître qui la tient, mal à l'aise. Quand la blonde remarque que la brune pleure, la femme de Lucius s'avance rapidement vers sa sœur aux cheveux noirs avec inquiétude pour savoir ce qui se passe. Bella annonce d'une voix remplit de sanglot et de joie, que sa petite fille, son trésor aux cheveux noirs, est vivante malgré ses années d'absence. Malgré son enlèvement tragique. Draco laisse apparaître un immense sourire heureux quand le meilleur ami de Blaise entend cela, le jeune homme va enfin pouvoir connaître sa cousine, sa petite cousine. Le blond s'imagine déjà ses longs cheveux noirs ondulant le long de son corps fin et gracieux. Une fille digne d'une Black et d'une Lestrange.

\- Grâce à la tapisserie des Black, on pourrait la localiser, propose le blond d'une voix assuré comme lui a appris son père.

\- En effet jeune Malfoy, c'est une bonne idée, annonce le seigneur des ténèbres en se dirigeant vers la cheminé pour aller chez les Black d'une démarche assuré suivit de ses mangemorts.

\- Merci...Merci, murmure Bella en imaginant déjà son enfant dans ses bras.

Lucius croise son meilleur ami aux cheveux gras, Severus Snape. Un grand homme à la peau pale, aux yeux tout aussi noir que ses cheveux qui tombent en rideau sur son visage impassible. L'aristocrate lui indique de le suivre, après tout, peu être qu'elle est blessé. Le professeur de potion à Poudlard fronce les sourcils avant de suivre les Black, les Malfoy et son maître pour aller chez les Lestrange. Les mangemorts de Tom et lui même rentrent dans la pièce où est présent la tapisserie. L'ancien meilleur de Lily remarque rapidement la nouvelle personne présente sur le mur. Lord Voldemort avance d'une démarche ferme avant de pointer sa baguette blanche vers la photo d'une petite fille aux cheveux noirs. Il souffle une formule longue et incompréhensible en fourchelangue dessus. Les secondes défilent, suivit des minutes…

\- Je sais où elle est !

 **X °°° X °°° X**

DRING ! DRING !

Le directeur de Poudlard sursaute en avalant un bonbon de travers. Pourquoi cette maudite alarme se déclenche t-elle ? Le vieille homme se lève aussi rapidement que possible avant d'essayer de se précipiter vers la cheminée. En entrant dans celle-ci Albus Dumbledore prend de la poudre de cheminette.

\- La tour noire ! S'exclame l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

Le vieil homme à la barbe blanche arrive dans un endroit sinistre, humide et froid comme de la glace. Il y a un long couloir avec des portes de tous les côtés. Le directeur de Poudlard avance d'un pas urgent et précipité. Le coeur battant la chamade à cause de sa course, l'homme au lunette en forme de demi-lune se présente sur le seuil de la porte fermé de la cellule. En ouvrant celle-ci, le directeur de la grand école de magie remarque directement le changement malgré le manque de lunette.

\- Comment… !? Comment cela a t-il pu se produire, chuchote l'homme influent en réfléchissant à vitesse grand V.

La jeune fille lève la tête vers le vieil homme avant de reculer précipitamment vers le mur du fond de la cellule sentant un mauvais pré-sentiment. Elle murmure d'une voix roque et suppliante "ne me touchez pas je vous en pris".

Une joie rempli le vieux en entendant ces paroles mais elle se retrouve bientôt remplacée par la rage folle qui monte dans le corps de vieux.

Cette monstruosité est en train de gâcher ses plans si parfaitement bien construit pendant des années. Le directeur de Poudlard sort sa baguette magique lentement, faisant accélérer le coeur de sa futur victime. Albus affiche un sourire haineux avant de lancer un doloris sans aucune pitié pour la petite garce à ses pieds alors que les cris féminins percutent le mur des cachots. Le corps de la fille de Bellatrix convulse sur le sol froid en pierre de la cellule sous le regard satisfaisant du leader de l'ordre de phénix. Cette fois ci, le vieux lance un sort pour changer de nouveau son apparence malheureusement, le sortilège ne marche pas. Un grognement de mécontentement quitte sa gorge alors qu'il pointe sa baguette sur le corps tremblent de la petite qui braque ses yeux émeraudes terrifiés vers lui. Albus, sans aucun remord, lance les sortilèges de douleur s'enchaînent à une vitesse folle ne laissant pas la pauvre fille reprendre son souffle maintenant saccadé. Les sanglots se mêlent au cris de la gamine qui à la limite de la folie. Le directeur éclate de rire par moment en entendant les magnifiques gémissement de sa victime.

\- Laissez ma fille tranquille salle connard ! Hurle une voix féminine.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

A votre avis avec qui Clara va finir ?

A la prochaine pour un le chapitre suivant !


	4. Clara Bellatrix Lestrange

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. . **  
**

 **Le titre :** Le coeur se réchauffera

 **Résumé :** Harry Potter se retrouve du jour au lendemain dans un cachot dès ses quatre ans. Malheureusement pour Albus Dumbledore, l'anniversaire des 15 de Harry changera à jamais son plan diabolique...

 **Couple :** ? (mystère)

 **Message :** Ma bêta est débordée :( désolé pour les fautes

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Clara Bellatrix Lestrange**

Un cri de rage quitte la gorge de la favorite de Lord Voldemort en voyant sa petite fille aux cheveux noirs se faire torturer par Albus Dumbledore, un vieux fou persuadé de faire les choses pour le plus grand bien. Le directeur de Poudlard se retourne vers la source du cri pour découvrir Draco Malfoy, et ses parents Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, et son mari Rodolphus Lestrange, Tom Jedusor et Severus Snape, son prétendu espion. Celui-ci lève des yeux stupéfait vers le leader de l'ordre de Phénix qui considéré comme son père avant de le voir torturer une gamine innocente, ses yeux deviennent de nouveau froid et neutre en fixant son ancien mentor. Le seigneur des ténèbres avance d'un pas ferme et mesuré pour se mettre devant ses mangemorts et amis pour les protéger de ce vieux manipulateur. La fille Lestrange recule vers le fond de sa pièce avec difficulté en pleurant jusqu'à être en boule dans le coin de sa cellule qui lui appartient depuis 15 ans maintenant.

Le duel entre Lord Voldemort et Albus Dumbledore commence avec rage et détermination. Les sorts de diverses couleurs rencontre les murs les uns après les autres sans arriver à toucher son adversaire. Seulement un des sortièlges de Tom touche le genoux de son ancien mentor où il y a le plan du métro causant une grande douleur au vieil homme. Il lâche un cri de rage avant de lancer un sort vers Malfoy Junior et le traitre pour se venger. L'héritier de Salazar Serpentard observe le sort se diriger vers Draco Malfoy, Serpentard, qui essaye de se faufiler avec son parrain jusqu'à la cellule pour voir l'état de la jeune fille.

Le sort particulièrement douloureux percute Malfoy junior qui s'écroule sur le sol froid de la tour noir en criant de douleur. Severus se tourne vers le corps de son filleule. Le professeur doit le tenir pour éviter qu'il se fasse mal. Le père et la mère du blond voyant ça, se précipitent au côté de leur fils pour le soutenir. Les larmes de souffrance tombent sur les joues pâles de l'enfant. Le maître de potion sort de nombreuses potions pour le soigner tout en tenant une main pendant que les parents tiennent les pieds et la deuxième main. Les yeux gris se ferment petit à petit alors que le liquide rouge quitte son corps peu à peu.

Clara, la fille de Bellatrix, relève la tête en entendant un cri aiguë pour apercevoir un garçon blond en train de perdre tout son sang tout en criant et gigotant alors que ses parents tout aussi blond que lui essaye de le tenir ainsi qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs qui sort des potions en même temps que tenir une main du garçon. Malgré la douleur présent dans son corps, la jeune fille approche doucement à genoux du blond aux yeux gris en faisant de temps en temps des grimaces en sentant la souffrance se propager dans tout son corps à chaque pas. La femme et les hommes lèvent la tête vers elle pour observer une fille aux cheveux noirs et des yeux émeraudes. La gamine se met à côté du garçon blond de son âge et de l'homme à la peau pâle et aux yeux noirs, ensuite elle pose les mains sur les deux épaules musclés du blond. Clara lui donne sa magie en grande quantité, celle-ci quitte ses mains pour rentrer dans le corps presque sans vie du blond qui ne la quitte pas de ses yeux gris. Le blond observe sa cousine avec un petit sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle, songe Draco en détaillant la fille aux cheveux noirs.

Clara se sent mal à l'aise, c'est la première fois qu'on l'observe comme ça. Elle sourit au blond avant de donner encore plus de magie à l'inconnu presque mort. Celui-ci laisse tomber sa tête en sentant sa magie rentrer en lui.

Quand Draco sent la magie de sa cousine rentrer en lui, il lâche un soupir de soulagement et laisse tomber sa tête sur le sol avant de se détendre. Sa magie est douce, innocente mais puissante, très puissante, un peu comme celle de Lord Voldemort mais en moins sombre, sa magie est lumineuse et éclatante. Les blessures censé être mortel se referment peu à peu et la fille aux cheveux noirs se sent partir mais n'abandonne pas pour autant, elle compte bien sauver ce jeune homme malgré sa fatigue. Quand les blessures du au sort se ferme complètement, Clara arrête de donner sa magie à cet inconnu et enlève ses mains de ses épaules. Les yeux de la jeune fille roule dans leur orbite et elle s'écroule de fatigue sur le blond qui ressemble à un ange. Celui-ci se sent en pleine forme, comme après une nuit de sommeil sans cauchemar. Le blond ouvre de nouveau ses yeux gris pour voir que sa cousine c'est écroulée sur lui certainement à cause de la fatigue. Severus s'avance vers la gamine pour évaluer son état, elle est simplement endormi.

\- Draco ? Tu vas bien ? Interroge Narcisse sous le regard soucieux de Lucius.

\- Oui mère, ne vous inquiétez pas, répond le fils Malfoy.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus se précipite à leur tour vers leur fille inconscient dans les bras de Draco. Le maître de potion signale que sa fille est juste endormi. Les parents de la gamine lâchent des soupirs de soulagement. Des larmes de soulagement tombent sur les joues de Bella seulement sa joie redescend en voyant des blessures du aux coups.

Tom lance le sort de la mort sur son ancien mentor avec l'espoir de le tuer définitivement. Comment un homme qui se croit bon peut traiter une enfant comme ça ? Dumbledore esquive et lance plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire. Seulement la magie noire, c'est la spécialité de Tom Jedusor. Le seigneur des ténèbres ordonne à ses mangemorts de partir avec Clara. Albus Dumbledore, voyant la situation lui échapper malgré son intelligence, le leader de l'ordre de phénix change la direction des sorts vers les familles de mangemort et lance un sort de la mort sur Draco et Clara donc également sur Bellatrix. Lord Voldemort lâche un cri de surprise en voyant le sortilège de couleur vert foncer sur ses amis. Sa favorite se retourne et ouvre la bouche de surprise. Seulement au dernier moment, un dôme apparaît devant tout les mangemorts et le sort rebondit sur la protection. Le sort part droit sur Albus Dumbledore et le percute de plein fouet. Le corps de l'homme à la barbe blanche devient poussière sous les yeux ravis des autres personnes présentes. Un tas de poussière se trouve maintenant à la place du directeur de Poudlard.

\- Voila une bonne chose de faite...

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

A la prochaine !


	5. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
